fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reading Smallville: Clark and Harem
This is about Clark Kent and the people of Smallville or other cities reading Smallville: Clark and Harem. Prologue When they find a book about Smallville, Clark decides to read it since he's the main character. (17-year-old Clark Kent is hanging out with one of his metahuman friends Eric Summers, who was no longer the bad person he was and apologized for his behavior.) Everyone looked and was shocked to see Eric Summers but he apologized. "Everyone, I'm sorry for how I acted. I don't want Clark's powers." said Eric. (The reason they're not enemies is because Clark found out that Eric was being abused by Mr. Summers and stood up for him by throwing the abusive adult out a window, which was survivable but earned a one-way ticket to the hospital.) Everyone was shocked to hear that Eric was being abused and now understand why he acted that way. His former bully felt bad for calling him lucky to have a teach for a dad and his former crush felt bad for calling him a freak. (Luckily, the police didn't press any charges and arrested the abusive father for child abuse and murder. Eric had to live at the Kent farm since his mother was murdered by his father.) Eric cried at the mention of his mom but was comforted by Clark while everyone felt bad for him. (Anyway, Eric was comforting Clark because the latter was going to his room after getting tired from Lois throwing a party at his house without his or the family's permission,) "Yeah and I wanted to call the Sheriff on the popular people." said an annoyed Clark as he glared at them. (he was shocked and mentally scarred to see Jason and Lana on his bed.) Everyone groaned in disgust and glared at the couple. Clark then talked to the Sheriff about pressing charges. (Sure, Clark is not dating her anymore because of being possessed by Red K. but it's a real low blow to do that in his room. They noticed them and Lana yelled at him to get out but Clark angrily tells them that this is his house and they're getting out of it or else, he's calling the Sheriff. Jason sarcastically said what was the Sheriff going to do but Clark smugly told them that Jason's a coach and Lana's dating him, which is illegal. This angered them and Lana sarcastically asked the you and what army thing but only to regret it when Eric, Alicia Baker, and some other tragic former enemies appeared and restrain the two while Clark called the Sheriff.) Jason glared at Clark in hatred for getting them arrested and Lana glared too but only because Clark was trusting Alicia more than her. (1 hour later, the Sheriff arrested the two and the party ended but first, he ordered the party goers to clean the mess up in order to avoid being arrested. After they were done, he then had them sit down somewhere until their families arrive and grounded Lois for 8 weeks. She was shocked and claims that he can't do that since she's older than him but he claims he can because he's running this house and told her to go to bed. She angrily whined and stomped up to her room before slamming the door shut but some party goers clapped at him for being a responsible man.) Every adult did too. "We're so proud of you, Mr. Kent." said the smiling Sheriff which Clark smiles in return. (The families arrive and collected their respective kids while thanking Clark for calling them and apologizing but he didn't want an apology and just wanted them to make sure the kids get punishment for what they did. Chloe got sad because she thought Clark was mad at her but luckily, Clark noticed her sadness and let her stay over, making her hug him. Then she got worried and explained her reason for coming here so he let her off the hook and planned to give Lois chores around the house for dragging Chloe into this. Besides, he's well aware that Chloe still loves him and he loves her too so he knows that she won't bother him. Diana apologized for trespassing on his home but he forgave her and let her stay too since she's an ambassador from a different land and didn't know better. She was complimented by his hospitality.) "Thank you for your forgiveness." said a smiling Diana. "You're welcome, milady." said a smiling Clark. He then talked to the queen, "Please don't punish your daughter since she is at no fault for what happened. Lois is really manipulative." Lois glares at Clark. (Back at the barn, he was trying to calm down from having his house getting party goers trashing it and felt worried that his parents are gonna get so mad at him since Lois is the guest and her word would win over his but Eric reminded him that someone's camera recorded the whole party and that the Sheriff will show it to them in the morning. Clark got tired and decided to go to his room after having put his son to sleep.) Everyone was shocked that the baby in Clark's room is his son. (Yeah, it turns out him and Alicia did go to far and created a demi-kryptonian named R.J., named after Clark's adoptive younger brother Ryan.) Every girl said awe because they like Ryan but Lana was angry that Clark had a baby with Alicia and thinks the child doesn't deserve that. She plans to adopt that baby and get rid of Alicia. However, Clark noticed her scheming and plans to stop her. (However, he accidentally drinks some Kool-Aid that has some meteor rock poisoning in it but feels fine for some weird reason. So he goes to bed but starts to have dreams of all the girls in his life.) "That's the end of the chapter." said a smiling Clark but then he looked at the clock, "It's late, we should get to bed." They agree and after a talk with Clark, they kept an eye on Lana. Jonathan and Martha had a talk with Lois, who was glaring at Clark. Diana volunteered to watch over the kid. Chapter 1: Diana Prince Clark woke up and went to the dining hall where he sat down with Diana and they were taking care of R.J. When they were done, they gave him to Alicia. They then decide to start the 1st chapter and Diana blushed when she realized that she's first. (Clark woke up on a sunny day and went to the kitchen to eat something. He was relieved to see the house so clean and spotless while seeing his parents and they were proud of him for being a responsible man of the house.) "We were extremely proud of him." said a smiling Martha while Jonathan nodded. (After making breakfast, he introduced Diana to them and they were honored to have her as a guest. Diana then apologized for last night but they forgave her and welcomed her into their home while apologizing for Lois' scheme. Speaking of Lois, she came down stairs holding her butt in pain and looked red in the face but is shivering because Jonathan and Martha were glaring at her. Clark told them the punishment that he gave her, which they agree with. However, they her also looking like she tasted something awful and some noises from her pants.) Those who have probably been through that could tell what he did to her while Lois glared at him. "Oh no, you did not just do that." said a glaring Lois. She is older than him and should be the one doing that. "It was either that or I make you wear a sundress that Chloe wanted to wear when she tried to raise R.J." said a serious Clark, making Lois pale and just nod. When given strange looks, he just answered, "Don't ask." (He told them what happened: he heard her complaining to her father for agreeing with Clark and cursed at him but Clark managed to give her spankings with a paddle (don't ask where he got it from), washed her mouth out with soap, and gave her a pink diaper. She wanted to act like a child, now she gets to be treated like one.) "I am not a child and I don't act like one." said a bratty Lois but Clark gives her a look that claims she just acted like one right now. (She saw Clark and kept on apologizing to him but he won't have any of that and told her to do some chores that he set up for her. She nodded and went outside. After her punishment last night, she felt guilty at how she treated Clark and now regrets throwing a party without his permission. Clark noticed this but doesn't regret it because she's been annoying since the day that she started living with him and she's always getting into his business which he keeps telling some of his friends to stay out of.) Lois looks down in sadness. She wouldn't admit it but she does feel bad for how she's treating Clark. Chloe also felt bad for getting in Clark's business. (However, he's no longer getting sad about them keeping secrets because he's now well aware that he's being a hypocrite since he doesn't tell them about his planet and his species but has every right to since the government doesn't trust aliens and would experiment on him. The only people who know are his parents, Chloe, Pete, Alicia, and the metahumans they have for guests. Diana also found out and thinks he can use his abilities for good.) Everyone now realizes that's how he's fast and stuff. He's from another planet. "Hey wait a minute, how does Chloe know?" asked a curious Clark, unaware that Alicia is getting nervous. (Then again, he's endangered because his planet got destroyed and his people or family were killed. So he's the last of his kind.) Sympathy looks were shown towards him. His race is gone and he's the only survivor. (He actually is unaware that Chloe knows about it and it's kept that way since Alicia was the one to show her in order to show that not all metahumans are bad.) Clark was shocked but didn't get mad because he could tell that it was during the time that she was framed by that sand like bastard. (Anyway, he decides to go to school. At school, he is confused when all the girls were blushing at him and Diana was getting irritated with them. However, Lana was glaring at him because she was still mad that he got her and Jason arrested but believes that he can keep the relationship a secret and despite dating Jason, she still liked Clark. She was devastated when him and Kyla are revealed to have twin children. The reason she's distant from Clark is because he doesn't trust her with his secret. However, Diana noticed her sadness and glared at her for her attitude. It's none of her business who Clark is dating or not. At least Chloe was forgiven because she apologized to them for acting so jealous and understands that it's not Clark's fault. Chloe once accidentally almost ruined their friendship when she confronted Clark about this but he stood up to her and reminded her that it's no one's business who he is with.) Chloe agreed and that she learned the hard way. She felt bad for how she treated Clark and the others. However, Lana was upset. "You forgive her but not me?" said an upset Lana but Clark glared at her. "Just like everyone in the town, you abused Alicia when she was looking for a second chance. You're nothing more than a racist jealous brat who has only used me to get rid of your least favorite metahumans. Your parents would be ashamed of how you turned out. If I told you then you would call me a freak. Now you and Jason stay the hell away from me or I'm getting a restraining order." said an angry Clark as he glared at her. Alicia smiled at him for defending her and the other metahumans show respect for him. (While walking across the hall, Diana holds onto Clark's arm and he allows it, making her happy. They've actually been dating for 3 years and she doesn't blame him for attracting girls since he was under Red K.) "It stands for Red Kryptonite. It acts like a drug that I tried to avoid but I always ended up near it. I don't even like that stuff but I sometimes used to use it to escape from my problems. However, Kyla has been destroying them to keep me safe from it." said a grimaced Clark, not liking that stuff at all. Kyla comforted him, having gotten rid of that stuff. However, the Amazons smile when they see their future prince. "I still love you Clark." said a smiling Diana. (The couple starts getting changed in the locker room but Diana is using the same locker room as Clark, making him blush. Diana smirks and she notices him trying not to look at her.) Diana and the Amazons are chuckling at a blushing Clark. (However, he squirted her bra in revenge but only to have bad results. They laugh at this and share a kiss, which was watched by a happy Chloe, a jealous Lois, and sad Lana. (please skip the page so the perverts in the room can keep their eyes off)) Clark motioned Diana to do that, which she applied. The girls were relieved at that. However, Clark and Diana hold hands and smile at each other as Jonathan and Martha smile while Bruce was happy for his friends. 'Aw, young love. Sure, she used to like me but I'm into Selena. Diana deserves Clark's love.' thought a happy Bruce. Selena was also holding Bruce's hand that reminded him of their relationship. (They were in bed smiling and Diana sees Clark's dreams: the first dream is about him wearing some kind of blue spandex and a red cape. It had a diamond symbol with the letter "S" on it,) Everyone was fascinated by this and they even see a photo of it, which makes them think it's cool. Others found it fascinating. The kids were excited to see him as a superhero. (the second dream is about him saving a tied up Diana from drowning and then they share a kiss,) Diana smiled at her knight in shining armor for recuing her. (the third dream is about him, Batman, and Zatanna working with this guy called Constantine to save people from Lucifer,) Clark and Bruce shiver at the thought of working with that British prick but they also seemed to be friends with him and feel bad for him. Constantine saw them shiver and glared. "Really mates? Just really?" asked an annoyed Constantine. They shrug, not having a good experience with supernatural stuff. (the fourth dream is about him defeating Lex Luthor once and for all,) Everyone cheered at that and his parents were proud of him. (the fifth dream is about him and Diana getting married,) Clark and Diana smile at this and both agree to get married. Bruce and Selena also want to get married. Lana got saddened by this and hated Diana with every fiber of her being. 'That's it. How dare she steal my Clark! He's mine and only mine!' thought an angry Lana. (the sixth dream is about him carrying a deceased older Bruce above the exploded Wayne Manor and towards a crowd of horrified citizens,) They were shown the picture and Selena cried into Bruce's chest at the thought of losing him. Clark winces at his best friend's death and Diana look down in sadness at their friend's death. (and the final dream is about Clark giving up his powers to be with his family because that is worth more than a superpower.) All girls said awe at that and Diana happily holds Clark's hand. She closes the book but looks at the clock. They all go to bed again. Chapter 2: Lana Lang The next day, they all return to the book and Lana is volunteered to read. When she reads the chapter title, she smirks at a nervous Clark while Diana, Bruce, and Selina got worried. 'Oh no.' thought the nervous trio. This chapter is obviously gonna talk about r**e. (The next morning, Clark goes into the kitchen and cooks some breakfast but blushes when he sees Diana only wearing his shirt and nothing underneath.) Clark blushes and Diana smirks at him but Lana glares at her until she calms down. 'Not to worry, soon Clark will be mine.' thought a smirking Lana but this was noticed by Bruce and Selina, who keep all eyes on her. (Lois also comes down and notices this but just walks away into the living room blushing and looking like she is imagining what happened in her head. Not the first time she seen Clark like that.) Everyone raised their eyebrows but Clark explains. "I once lost my memory and was found by her naked. She's planning to get me back for that." said a shivering Clark. He does love Lois but not romantically. Lois also blushes remembering that but Lana glares at her. 'No fair. I've known Clark the longest. So I should see him like that.' thought a jealous Lana. (Clark cooks some breakfast for the guests: a bowl of fruit for Diana,) Diana winked at him in thanks. (a bowl of ghost pepper chili for Lois,) Everyone got wide-eyed at that and Lois got terrified but Clark simply responded. "Don't ask." said a serious Clark. They nod in acceptance, Lois is still grounded and needs discipline. (a huge peanut butter sandwich for Chloe,) Chloe grumbles at that but accepts it since it keeps her from telling any secrets. (a beehive full of honey for Greg,) Nobody questioned it. (a bowl of cereal for Eric,) Everyone sighs sadly at that. Eric really doesn't like his popular self and prefers to be unpopular. Jonathan looks worried, Martha wanted to cry, and Clark patted his friend's back in sympathy. The boy's childhood has been ruined forever. Alicia hugs Eric. "We're here for you." said a sympathetic Alicia. Eric smiled but it was sadly. (black coffee for Bruce,) Bruce shrugs at the questioning stares. (a bowl of milk for Selina,) Selina just says meow, getting chuckles from everyone. (some tea for Zatanna,) She gives a air kiss for that, receiving a glare from Diana. (energy drinks for Barry,) Barry grins and Caitlyn finds him cute. She might look older than him but she has a crush on him. (some ice cream for Caitlyn,) "Of course, Caitlyn loves all things ice related." said a grinning Barry, making Caitlyn smile at him. (some steak for Tess,) Tess smiles. She babysat Clark and always liked him as a little brother. (some waffles for Jonathan and Martha,) The couple smile at their son for that. (some cake for Ryan,) The girls said awe at that and Ryan smiled. (some beans for Krypto,) Krypto barked happily and Clark patted him. (dark milk for Ace,) Ace barked smugly and Bruce gave him a warning to behave. (some pain meds for Harleen,) All girls show sympathy for the poor girl. They knew that her ex-boyfriend Jack had abused her. (some spaghetti o's and milk for the babies,) Alicia and Kyla smiled at him for being responsible for his own children. (hot chocolate with marshmallows for Alicia,) "So dreamy." said a smiling Alicia, earning a chuckle from Clark and Diana. (some Indian food for Kyla,) Kyla smiles. (and some omelet, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and toast for Clark.) Those who are sensitive about their bodies are jealous of him eating all that without getting fat. Category:Reading the book